1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to interactive games, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for playing games between the clients of entities at different locations.
2. Description of Related Art
Different operators in different countries, and also within most countries, are maintaining and administrating the communications networks. The different national and regional networks are connected to each other. The networks in different countries are connecting in order to be able to connect people who are subscribers of relevant networks by means of voice or data connections. The networks are like Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS), Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), Asynchronous Digital Subscriber Lines (ADSL) or any variant of Digital Subscriber Lines (xDSL), Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN), etc. For example, ISDN subscribers can call conventionally to other subscribers. Further, ISDN subscribers can establish a connection to the Internet with a computer. The above networks provide mainly circuit switched services to the terminals of the subscribers.
Packet-switched Internet Protocol (IP) networks provide shared, virtual circuit connections between users. Bandwidth is dynamically allocated for improved utilization of network capacity. Packets are routed to the destination IP address contained within the header of each packet. Packets may travel over separate network paths before arriving at their final destination for reassembly and resequencing. The transmission speed between any two users can change dramatically based on the dynamic number of users sharing the common transmission medium, their bandwidth requirements, the capacity of the transmission medium, and the efficiency of the network routing and design.
The IP is a network layer protocol that routes data across an Internet. The Internet Protocol was designed to accommodate the use of host and routers built by different vendors, encompass a growing variety of growing network types, enable the network to grow without interrupting servers, and support higher-layer of session and message-oriented services. The IP network layer allows integration of Local Area Network “islands”.
Corporate Local Area Networks (LANs) are connected through routers and links such as T1 lines to the Internet. The personal computers and laptop computers can be connected to the Internet Service Providers (ISPs) via dial up links. The ISPs each having Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) servers that provides users with a temporary IP address to connect to the Internet. These ISPs also have Domain Name Service (DNS) servers, which provide addresses to the users, i.e., they translate domain names into IP addresses. This provides easier recognition based on domain name versus IP addresses. DNS servers point to each other for address resolution. The residential consumer has an increasing requirement for bandwidth to the home to support access to interactive multimedia services including Internet access. The access is done, for example, by the modem connecting the home computer to the Data Information Provider or Corporate LAN over the PSTN. The data modem uses the existing phone line into the home and phone calls cannot be made while the data modem is in operation. ISDN is deployed over a separate facility and provides for two channels that can be used for data access or for telephone service.
Wireless mobile communications continues to expand at a rapid pace and will continue to do so for at least the next decade. Over 100 million people were using a mobile service by the end of 1995, and that number is expected to grow to 300 million by the year 2000. Several factors are contributing to the exciting growth in the telecommunications industry. For example, a combination of technology and competition bring more value to consumers. Phones are smaller, lighter, have a longer battery life, and are affordable now for the mass market. Operators are providing excellent voice quality, innovative services, and roaming across the country or world. Most important, mobility is becoming less expensive for people to use. Around the world, as well as in the United States, governments are licensing additional spectrum for new operators to compete with traditional cellular operators.
One interesting application which relies upon at least some of the above mentioned technologies is interactive gaming. Previously, this interactive gaming has been relegated to users who are hard-core computer enthusiast. For instance, online gaming required arcane skills belonging only to computer savvy users. However, online gaming has become easier for the more casual user. In fact, online gaming is rapidly becoming one of the most popular activities on the Internet.
Most important to interactive gaming enthusiast is the ability to connect with other enthusiasts who may be located at remote locations. The convergence of telecommunications and computer technology has lead to portable computers being able to connect to the Internet using wireless modems and also to cellular phones, which include computer games.
However, the mobile phone is more ubiquitous as well as more mobile than portable computers. Further, low power RF technologies are gaining greater interest, which is evidenced by the establishment of the Bluetooth Special Interest Group that is developing standards for low power wireless technologies. Still, gaming enthusiast are not able to connect to others remote locations. Moreover, even if the ability to connect with other gaming enthusiast was provided, there is still the inability to control game parameters, such as the selection and command for game groups, in a single location
It can be seen that there is a need for a method and apparatus for playing games between the clients of entities at different locations.
It can also be seen that there is a need for a method and apparatus for controlling game parameters, such as selection of players in a game group.
It can also be seen that there is a need for entities to offer low cost services for their customers in order to attract people to their locations.
It can also be seen that there is a need with mobile phone clients to utilize low cost connections between the mobile phone users.